Konohagakure's Guide
by Risei
Summary: Harry finds a book on Konoha's history. Itarry GaaNaru Rated: M, bashing May or may not be on hiatus, depends on reviews


I found this little Fic while i was organizing my FlashDrive, after reading it i decided to post it. When i wrote this i knew very little about naruto so please excuse any unncanoness. I actually can't believe i reached 10000 words with this.

Summary: Harry finds a tome on the history of Konoha, intrigued he sets out to look for it, once he finds it he moves there, taking in Naruto as his charge. When the Hokage finds out about his magic, Harry is told to find if anyone in Konoha is magical, and while he teaches them secretly he is in Anb

(P) – Pairings:

Itarry

KakaIru (Sensei Pairing)

IbiAnko (Torture Paring)

GaaNaru (Jinchuuriki Pairing)

Konohagakure's Guide

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry potter or anything else that might/will be mentioned; they belong to their respective owners.

Warnings: M/M, F/F pairings, minor kissing. Rated M for future possible yaoi...

This will go fast.

Harry looked around the library, he was at Grimmauld Place looking through the old tomes. He was ignoring those whose magic seemed dark. 'A guide for Guiders' 'A guide to fire.' 'Magi in the temples of Azza' "Weird..." 'The complete history and guide to a wonder man's decision to be complete' Harry's eyebrow raised at this title, having no idea what it could be about. 'eh whatever' Harry decided to ignore it, Harry sighed as he continued down the shelf until he reached it. A tome remarkable in its simplicity.

Harry frowned as he felt a different...type of Magick emanating from the book. He pulled it out, "A Complete History of Konohagakure, Hidden Leaf." Harry said out loud, interested he grabbed the book and sat on one of the many overstuffed chairs in the library. He sat reading not knowing that he spent hours and hours on the book, finally Harry snapped the book closed and thought about what he had read in the simple green book. 'Chakra... Jutsu... Nindaime... Sandaime... Yondaime... Kyuubi... Sharingan... Byakugan..." This began the Boy-Who-Lived's search for a hidden world, or rather not so hidden as he found the location fairly easily.

'Hidden' Leaf, my ass,' Harry snorted as he looked towards the big gates separating him from his obsession, an obsession he had had since the summer before seventh year. Harry would have gotten to Konoha faster if not for Voldemort and Dumbledore;

A couple of months after Harry graduated from Hogwarts Voldemort had finally come after Harry in the Final Battle. A battle which surprisingly ended before sunset. After three hours of battling towards each other, Harry and Voldemort met in a incredible clash of Magick. The place where the battle had taken place, was St Mungo's. Harry had been there learning some healing spells, when Voldemort attacked, in less than ten minutes all of the Ministry member who were on his side and the order of the Phoenix arrived at the final battle.

Thankfully, with the combined force of the Medics, Harry and the order they managed to push the death eaters out of the hospital and onto the streets, Members of the statue of secrecy casting muggle repellents after muggle repellents. Harry and Voldemort had faced off, both side had sustained heavy losses. Percy, Molly, Arthur and Ron had died in battle. So had Kingsley and Moody. Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, the Lestrange brothers, and most of the death eaters had fallen as well.

Voldemort, Harry knew, was going to do a bit of taunting, but Harry didn't let him. Immediately after they met Harry did something, only he knew he could do, long before the battle Harry had learned to control his Chakra, though Jutsu didn't come easily to him, he could and lucky for him in his godfathers library there was a scroll that taught a certain skill, As Harry faced Voldemort he created a spinning swirl of red and green flames, running he came at Voldemort who had thrown up a shield, but Harry broke through and centered the Chakra to his enemy's wand, splitting it directly in half, Voldemort had looked to his hand watching the two pieces slip from his wand, leaving only sweet smoke of the broken phoenix feather. This momentary distraction allowed Harry to kill Voldemort.

Months after the final battle, Harry had been wanting to leave but Dumbledore, who had not been a large part of the battle, had kept coming up with more and more reasons to keep Harry in England. Dumbledore had arranged balls, interviews and more interviews. Harry at first had not cared, how happy he was that Voldemort was gone. But after a while, his urge to search out Konoha had eventually won out. But Dumbledore pulled out a trick. An arranged marriage.

Even Ginny was outraged at the old man's audacity. She was in a happy relationship with Colin Creevey. She and Harry had gone to the ministry to solve this 'problem' the minister was still Fudge, and after explaining that they didn't love each other in any other way than as a brother and sister would, and a mild 'threat' Fudge acquiesced to the Man-Who-Won, him not wanting Harry to be against him.

Dumbledore's plan did nothing but make Harry leave sooner, Harry slipped away to Diagon Alley from Grimmauld Place in the dead of night, taking all of his important possessions i.e. his books, clothes and any object of value. He floo'd to Gringotts, only three tired looking wizards besides himself two of which bowed their heads in respect when they saw him, the other was snoozing in line. Harry was preparing to wait in line but a goblin came up to him. "Lord Potter-Black, may I have a word with you?" "Sure Griphook" Surprised, Griphook led Harry to a room, far from the main entrance. When they got there they both sat and after a slight pause Griphook asked, "are you ready to leave?" Harry was surprised and asked suspiciously, "how did you know?" "We goblins hear a lot of rumors. Do you want to go to Konoha?" "Yes please, but I wonder, are owls reachable?" "Yes, but they take a while to arrive." "Oh Kay...can I leave now?" "Yes! We were hoping that you could leave now, we have a port key ready, we have prepared a house for you. And here" Griphook handed Harry a card, "This will work in most of the Hidden Villages, but I encourage that you have money on hand just in case." "How?" "Just go to any store and they will do such transactions... for a price... or you can buy a money bag that automatically pulls 25000 in ryo ( A/N: this is my own conversion, around 200 euros, 50 galleons) from your account." "...How much would such money bag cost me." "80 galleons."

Harry agreed to buy the bag, but also decided to have more options added such as it couldn't leave his pocket without his consent. Automatic recall. And such things, which ended up costing Harry 110 galleons. Harry left a note at the bank, that they would mail for him, to the twins, ginny, Hermione and Luna, he also wrote a Ha Ha letter to Dumbledore telling him that he left and couldn't make him come back and as a final thing, he told the goblins to change the wards at Grimmauld Place to bar the old man from going inside his godfathers home.

So now Harry was standing outside the entrance gates to Konohagakure. He smiled at the guard nin, who looked at him weirdly, but smiled back. Harry walked through the gates and stared around in wonder, he smirked to himself when he could clearly understand the conversations, thanking Hermione for the translation spell she cast on him, he slowed his pace when he realized he had no idea on how to reach his home. He walked around a bit, when he realized he was hungry.

He looked around at his surroundings, and lit up at the Ramen shop. Ichiraku Ramen. Harry looked around at who was sitting there, a man with white hair, a dark-haired boy who was was staring moodily into his food, and a …pink haired... girl who was yelling, at the most adorable blonde boy, with scars on his face like whiskers, silky blond hair covering one of his blue eyes.

Harry sat, not too far from them smiling when a lady came over and asked, "what would you like?" Harry blushed and said, "umm... I don't know... I've never eaten Ramen before (Naruto, who was faintly listening shuddered in pity for the strange dark-haired man who had never eaten Ramen before.) what do you recommend?" "your first time?... I recommend Miso" "okay..." she walked back to where an older man was sitting, and said man stood up and moved out of Harry's view. The lady came back. "are you new here? You don't look like your from here..." "that noticeable? I just moved here today" "really? Well I hope you have a good time here, my name is Ayame..." "Nice to meet you Ayame, I'm Harry..." "Harry? Interesting name." "Ayame?" a voice called out. The old man was in sight again, carrying a tray in his wrinkled hands, Ayame excused herself and went towards his and took hold of the tray bringing it to Harry. "Here you go enjoy" Harry smiled brightly, making Ayame smile back.

Harry looked down into his bowl and silently thanked Hermione, who looked up everything she could about Konoha and taught Harry EVERYTHING when she heard he wanted to move there. Harry picked up his chopsticks and took a bite. (Naruto smirked a bit at the slight hum the dark-haired man let out at his first bite of Ramen.) Harry had to stop a moan as he had his first taste of Ramen. Once Harry had his first bite he couldn't get enough he ate a bit faster and was disappointed when he finished it. Harry stared into his bowl in dejected acceptance that there was no more, then he perked up and called out softly, "Ayame?" Ayame walked over and looked at him. "Can I have some more?" Ayame looked at him in amusement and surprise that he finished so quickly, she quickly glanced at Naruto and back to Harry, she picked up his plate and went to get some more Ramen for who would be one of her best customers.

As Harry was eating his second bowl of Ramen, this time slower, he heard the white haired man say, "tomorrow's training is canceled, but missions will continue, meet me at the Hokage's tower at one" soon after the white haired man left so did the pink haired girl who was clinging to the dark-haired boys arm. The blond was staring at his bowl in sadness.

When the blond was alone Ayame walked over to him and asked, "More?" "Sorry Ayame..." "hmm? oh... its fine come Naruto cheer up, ill get you a bowl, on the house..." The boy, Naruto looked at Ayame in blinding happiness. Harry looked at the boy, and didn't look away when Naruto noticed him. "Yes?" Harry jumped a bit and asked, "are you a Genin?" Naruto nodded.

Harry boldly got up and walked over to Naruto, "I bought a house, but I have no idea how to get there can you help me?" "Sure where is your house...?" "Oh! My name is Harry, Harry potter..." "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" Harry stuck his whole arm into his bag, making Naruto's eyes widen slightly. After a bit of shifting around and a muffled crash that made Harry wince, he triumphantly pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto took the paper and snickered, Harry looked at him in question. "This is really close by, like down the street close." Harry blushed. "Can you help me?" "Sure..." Ayame walked out and stopped in surprise when she noticed Harry and Naruto sitting next to each other. She walked up to them and ask, "You know each other?" "Nope! We just met." "Naruto is helping me get to my house." "oh how nice..." Naruto took hold of his bowl of Ramen and ate it. Harry smiled in amusement. Harry noticed that Naruto looked a bit too thin, for someone who eats like he does, even if he is a ninja. "Are you still hungry?" "A little." "Ayame?" "Yes Harry?" "Bring Naruto more Ramen, I'm paying." Naruto blushed brightly and started to stutter, "y-you don't have to do that." "Your going to help me, so the least I could do is pay you in some way. So you are going to eat until you feel full, you're far too thin." Harry stopped and started to chuckle. "What?" "Nothing...i was just reminded of my friends mother she always said we were far too thin and fed us until we were ready to burst." Naruto laughed and then dug into the Ramen that Harry had bought him.

One hour later... Harry was on the ground, laughing hysterically Naruto was blushing. All on the table were stacks of plates. And Naruto? He was full. "Stop laughing!" "S-sorry..." Ayame was amused at the amount of plate surrounding Naruto and happy that Naruto who was like a little brother to her had a friend, a real friend. Ayame jumped a little when she saw that Harry was in front of her looking at her expectantly Harry handed her a card. "I'm paying for any Ramen Naruto ate, does he have any tabs? If he does pay those off too." Ayame nodded. And went to charge the card. She came out and handed the card to Harry. Harry smiled and said, "Lead the way, Naruto."

Harry and Naruto walked outside and Naruto led him along the street to where he knew Harry lived. After a bit of a walk, they arrived. Naruto who knew where the address was but not the house was surprised when he saw the huge house. Naruto gaped and Harry face palmed at the goblins choice of house for him. Naruto looked at Harry, wide eyed. Harry was muttering to himself, "I am going to kill Griphook!" "Whose Griphook?" "my bank manager, he chose this house for me." Naruto nodded. "Come on in Naruto." Naruto looked at him and smiled. They walked in and Harry stroked the wall looking for a switch and when he found it he flipped it only to groan at the extravagance of the house's interior. Naruto giggled at the look on Harry's face. Harry looked at the table in the middle of the entrance hall and noticed a pile papers on it. He walked over, picked them up and began to read.

_** 'Dear Lord Potter-Black, we have taken the liberty to pick out this house for you. Included in this pile of papers is the floor plan, hidden stair, room, and a map much like your marauders map. In total there are 3 main bedrooms, 9 guest rooms, 3 small libraries and a main one as well. 12 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, parlor, 4 studies, a green house, potions basement, sparring room, weapons room, large garden, two pools, and an attic. We have furnished most of the rooms but decided to allow you to pick your furniture for some of your new home. Furnishing has been done courtesy of Gringotts, in gratitude of the Potter and Black lines investments. Thankfully yours, Griphook. Potter Account manager, Black Account Manager.'**_

Harry sighed and looked at Naruto who was looking at the house, "Naruto I WAS going to ask you to help me furnish my home but it seems my bank has done most of that job." Naruto looked at him in disappointment. "Naruto?" "Yes?" "I feel like we are going to be very close, and I know you are a ninja and can protect yourself, but can I walk with you to your home? So I can know where my new friend lives?"

A flash of something passed over Naruto's face, but passed quickly, when he nodded yes. They both walked out onto the street and after Harry locked his house, with some secret locking spells. They walked further and further away from Harry's house into bad neighborhoods, as they went deeper into what Harry was starting to consider the 'slums' Harry frowned. Finally they reached some apartments, the worst Harry had ever seen, the building seemed to be falling down and the smell from a nearby sewer choked him. Naruto walked up into one of the apartments the worst one, Harry noticed. Harry walked inside and saw the conditions that Naruto lived in.

Naruto walked with an embarrassed stance, thinking that his new friend would shun him after seeing his house, so he was surprised when Harry said in a too calm voice. "Naruto... get all of the things you need, your moving in with me." Naruto looked at Harry, and was about to argue that he didn't want to intrude, but stopped at the look in Harry's eyes a calm rage that was aimed at the room. Naruto silently gathered all his things, that he cared about. And put them in a pile. Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out a bag that seemed to expand, and silently put all of Naruto's things inside. He stood up and motioned at Naruto to follow him.

They walked out, "Say good bye to this place, because I will do what ever I must to keep you from living in a place such as this." "ok..." Naruto whispered. When they got back Harry led Naruto into one of the rooms and said, "Get some sleep, We'll talk tomorrow morning." "Okay..." "Good there are some clothes in the dresser pick anything and ill see you tomorrow." "good night." "good night."

Harry sighed as he laid back on his back, as he thought of Naruto. Somehow with in the few hours that they knew each other, Naruto had managed to get deeper in his heart then anyone had ever done. Harry went to sleep to dreams of swirling, gentle red eyes so different from Voldemort's.

Harry sighed as he got up, he searched his side table reflexively for his glasses. When he remembered that Hermione had fixed his eyesight and chuckled. Harry stopped as he remembered about Naruto and slightly panicked. 'how do I take care of a pre-teen ninja?' Harry waved his hand and checked the time thankful for wandless magic. He looked around the large room, taking in the door he knew opened into the hallway another smaller door that looked like a walk in closet and a intricately carved white door that Harry thought to lead to a bathroom. He noticed a note pinned to the bathroom door. He got up and went and read it.

'_**we have stocked your kitchen, in the closet there is a box that will immediately transport objects to us and vice versus. Miss Granger is upset and will visit you in Konoha as soon as she can get a break from her work. As will miss Lovegood. The Weasley twins urge us to tell you to send letters regularly. We have set up a meeting with the Hokage. Your meeting with the Hokage is at one o'clock**_.'

"the Hokage?" Harry said in surprise. He knew the Hokage was the leader and he had no clue as to what he could talk to him about. Harry sighed in defeat. He changed his clothes and walked downstairs. He quickly found the kitchen and opened the cupboards, he chuckled as he saw that the goblins had stocked them with food a lot of it. He pulled out his favorite and set to making it, muggle style. He checked the time and saw that it was six thirty, Harry walked up the stairs to where Naruto was sleeping, he knocked and walked inside.

Naruto was still in bed, Harry went up to him and shook him lightly, "Naruto? Wake up." Naruto mumbled but didn't wake up. "Naruto? I made breakfast. Wake up." still Naruto didn't get up. "Fine...more Ramen for me" Naruto woke up with a start, much to the amusement of Harry. "good morning," Harry said to the blushing boy. "get dressed, and come down I made breakfast." Naruto nodded and smiled. When Harry left Naruto touched his chest, wondering about the small warmth that Harry made him feel, when he acted like a older brother, or like a, Naruto blushed, father... Naruto looked through the dresser and shifted through the clothes until he found one he liked, it was a black shirt with bright orange designs on it, and then he grabbed a pair of black jeans. And walked downstairs following the scent of food. He walked in to see Harry at a table with piles of pancakes and bacon and plates of eggs and sausage.

Naruto's eyes widened, at the sheepish Harry who looked at him and said, "i like to cook, shush you." Naruto sat. "Itadakimasu" he said before beginning to eat some eggs, he peeked at Harry when he was eating the pancakes, and decided to try some as well, Naruto bit into the pancakes and hummed at the taste. He had only had pancakes once before a long time ago, when Iruka-Sensei had come over and made some since he knew that Naruto only ate ramen.

"I have to meet the Hokage at one o'clock." "What?" "i have to meet the Hokage at 1'clock." "i have to be at the tower at 1'clock." "Great you can lead me there." Harry smiled at Naruto and served himself a piece of bacon. Just as he was about to take a bite Naruto asked, "Why did you take me in?" Harry took a bite and thought for a bit. "I don't really know. I guess...it was because I saw your old 'house' , and I noticed the hateful glares sent to you by the other villagers and how you didn't seem to be affected by them, I just couldn't leave you there." Naruto thought over that vague reply and only nodded. Harry looked out the window at the sun, which was barely rising up over the tree tops, he noticed that many people were already out and about even though it was such an early hour. He turned and smiled at Naruto, "will you show me around Konoha?" Naruto looked at him and smiled, and nodded.

Soon they were done with breakfast, and after Harry changed they set out to explore the village. Naruto led Harry to the Onsen where there was a large commotion. Naruto giggled and Harry chuckled as they saw a white-haired man chased out by a large crowd of bloodthirsty women carrying various types of weaponry. Harry raised an eyebrow at Naruto who only shrugged back at him. They walked around for a while, amongst the glares, in relative calm.

Until all of a sudden a kunai flew out from seemingly nowhere, Harry saw the kunai, pushed Naruto out of the way and stopped the kunai in midair. Calmly, Harry stepped forward grabbed the kunai, whilst casting a silent Protego over Naruto. He looked at the kunai fiddled with it for a few seconds and sent it back the way it came. A sudden shout signaled that the the kunai hit its target. Naruto slightly flinched as a large man came out of hiding, the kunai buried deeply in his shoulder. Harry looked up at him unconcerned with his large hulk.

Harry shifted his feet and looked at the larger man challengingly, before barking out in a harsh voice, "Why did you attack us." The large man looked at him, and began to laugh. Only to stop when he felt a punch to the stomach. Everyone except Naruto was surprised, one moment the small man was looking at the ninja in challenge several feet away and the next he had his fist buried in the larger man's stomach. The ninja groaned in pain, but he didn't fall, he took out kunai and sent them at Harry, who once more stopped them in midair, except this time he didn't send them back, but snapped them. The kunai snapped into many useless pieces and littered Harry's feet. The large man looked at his kunai, and how they were snapped with out ever being touched and began to run away.

Harry made to move after him, but thought better of it and turned to Naruto who was looking at him in awe. Harry smiled at the younger boy and motioned for him to move on to a different place. They walked away from the place. Harry sighed as he noticed Naruto still looking at him in awe, so he asked him, "What time is it?" "huh?... oh... it... uh oh... it's 12:45... the tower is at least thirty minutes away..." Harry sighed as he knew that walking they would not make it. "where is the tower? Is it close by the Ramen shop?" "yes? Its a few minutes away..." Naruto responded after a few minutes of thinking. "okay...grab a tight hold on my arm." Naruto looked at him in confusion, but did as Harry commanded. A slight pop sounded out, as Harry apparated.

Ayame nearly screamed as she saw Harry and Naruto pop into view all of a sudden in the middle of the Ramen shop. "Harry! W-what was that?!" Harry was silent for a bit then replied, "my own version of shun shining..." "oh okay! Come one we have to get to the tower!" "lets go" Harry and Naruto quickly ran to the tower once they entered Naruto led Harry to the secretarial desk, and was about to leave when Harry said, "meet you back at the house, if we don't see each other..."  
Naruto nodded smiled and left towards the mission office where his teammates were waiting.

Harry smiled at the secretary, making her blush brightly, and said, "I have a meeting with the Hokage..." "name?" Harry smiled brighter laughing to himself at the blush. " my name is Harry...i had a meeting at one o'clock." "Harry?...Mr. Potter?" "Yep! But please call me Harry..." The secretary blushed, and said, "call me Hana." "Okay...Hana...chan..." The secretary almost squealed, and would have if Harry had not interrupted her, "The meeting?" "OH! Oh yes...hold on...go on...go ahead...enter..."

Harry walked hesitatingly towards the door. He knocked slowly and entered when a voice called out, "Come in."

Sarutobi sighed as he finally finished the pile of papers, on his desk. He reached into his desk and was about to pull out his favorite book when Hana's voice sounded out in the room, "Hokage-Sama, your one o'clock is here." Sarutobi groaned, but then remembered who set up the meeting. 'I wonder who it is that Gringotts set up this meeting with?' Sarutobi almost gasped as he saw who it was, it was the man who was seen, with Naruto, and had defeated the Jounin that attacked Naruto. Harry walked in nervous, he saw the old man, who looked older than even Dumbledore.

The Hokage motioned Harry to sit, and once he was seated he asked, "Hello...?" Harry took a deep breath and said, "Hello Hokage-Sama my name is Harry James Potter-Black-Evans" Sarutobi looked at him for a second then snapped his fingers. "yes Hokage-Sama?" "Leave us" Harry said nothing, only raised an eyebrow. "so you are the heir to the potter, black and Evans lines?" "Yes...how do you know of my family?" "those three lines hold great power, even amongst the Hidden Villages. A long, long time time ago your ancestors lived in Konoha, your great-grandfather Shiro Black, your great grandmother Saya Potter nee Nara, and your great-grandmother Arika Evans nee Morino. Harry looked surprised that his line went so far back. "Do you know why Gringotts set up this meeting?" "im sorry Hokage-Sama but I do not know..." "hehe...you don't have to be so formal,Mr. Potter. since we share a certain 'eccentric' 'friend' I'm sure you can call me Sarutobi..." Harry chuckled at the description of the Gringotts goblins and said, "Well, Sarutobi, if such a privilege is granted to me, then I'm sure you can call me Harry..."

Sarutobi and Harry looked at each other in silence for a bit then they began to chuckle, only to gasp in surprise when a bright ball of flames appeared on Sarutobi's desk. They shielded their eyes from the brightness, once the light was gone they uncovered their eyes only to see a pure-white owl on the desk, glaring at Harry and scroll in beak. Harry gulped and stuttered out, "H-hedwig?" an angry hoot sounded out. Hedwig dropped the scroll on the desk and flew to Harry, pecked him on the head and landed on his lap, going to sleep. Harry and the Hokage sweat-dropped, then Sarutobi picked up the letter. _"_

_ Esteemed Hokage and Lord Potter-Black-Evans, please pardon us for this unexpected missive, but in accordance to the fact that we failed to mention the reason for this meeting, we have sent this message to inform the Sandaime that Lord Potter-Black-Evans should become a Shinobi, since he would be a high-level Jounin and to tell Lord Potter-Black-Evans that if he would choose to undertake this responsibility and test current 'Genin' and maybe 'Chuunin' for magical potential, On account of the 1687 treaty between the I.C.W (international confederation of wizards) and the Hidden Villages. The magical world has an obligation to the Villages to find, teach, and nurture any Wizard/Witch that has the 'Shinobi/Kunoichi' status, as well as any civilian that may show potential. And on, once more, account of the fact that Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans is the only one of Magical decent currently in Konoha, it is his obligation to 'find, teach, and nurture any witch/wizard. If he should choose to take on this responsibility. _

_Sincerely _

**Griphook**_, Potter Account Manager, Black Account Manager, _

**Geartooth**_, Evans Account Manager. _

**Grityard**_ I.C.W. Goblin Liaison._

_ P.S. To Lord Potter-Black-Evans, this responsibility will subvert any other tricks committed by Albus Dumbledore. _

_ P.P.S Hedwig didn't want to be apart from you, and three of our most hardened guard goblins were sent to a medic. – _**Griphook**_" _

Sarutobi began to snicker, at the letter, Harry looked at him amused, until finally the Hokage began to calm down. "Well? Lord Harry James potter-black-Evans? Are you up to this responsibility?" "i I can have the pleasure of being a Shinobi?" "What would you like your status to be?" Harry smiled at him and asked, "Can I be in ANBU?" Sarutobi looked at him surprised...and then smirked, "Can you handle it?" "...chakra-wise I don't know many Jutsu, but I can use my Magic, wandlessly and wordlessly." "eh what ever..." you'll take the test later..." "okay...anything you'll like to go over...?" "I know that you are friends with Uzumaki Naruto..." "Yes and?" "what are your intentions towards him?" "im not sure..." "What do you mean?" "I've know him for a very short while, but somehow, I care very deeply for him. As an older brother or..." "A father?" "o-oh I don't know if it is that far yet..." "is he living with you?" "Yes after seeing where he lived, it was impossible for me not to take him in..." "Yes I know...the council wouldn't let me move him to a better place." "the council...?" "A group of people that represent both the Shinobi/Kunoichi population, and the civilian side of Konoha. A council in which you hold many seats..." "Seats?" "Yes, between the Black, Potter, and Evans lines you hold six civilian seats and eight shinobi seats. You have a few distant relations, you have a few Naras who are your fifth cousins. And two cousins, Ibiki Morino and his sister Nemuri." "cool." "i should probably notify them that you are in Konoha." "Eh...whatever." "would you like to take your ANBU test right now?" "sure."

Harry gasped as he left the testing area, it was a hard test, not as hard as the Final Battle but harder than he had done in a while, but he managed to pull through. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes letting his magic heal his body. Everyone in the room looked at him in awe, as his magic, which was green with streaks of black and red swirled around his body as all scrapes closed, scar less. After a few minutes Harry opened his eyes and stood up and exited the room to where he knew the Hokage was waiting. He sat on the chair opposite the Hokage, and waited patiently after a few minutes then a mysterious ANBU walked in and handed the Hokage a scroll. Sarutobi opened and read it, occasionally raising an eyebrow.

After a while he finished and looked up. "welcome to the ANBU corps, after deep consideration and how you performed in your 'test', your power level, and other such things. You are now Raion, and are to be partnered with Weasel." this will be continued tommorow, at two o'clock. Meet me here and I will personally introduce you to your new partner, unless he chooses to introduce himself before hand, as his personality will most likely make him want to meet you." "Okay?" "Dismissed." "Hai...Hokage-sama"

Harry walked around for a bit after he left the tower thinking about what he had discussed, he had distant cousins. He was an ANBU, he was going to teach Konoha magic... and it was only the second day he has been in Konoha.

Harry walked into Ichiraku Ramen and sat at one of the tables, waiting for Ayame, "hello Harry! What would you like?" "Chicken..?" "okay coming right up..." Ayame left the table, leaving Harry to his thoughts, which were interrupted when a loud screeching voice sounded out, "Naruto-Baka!" "ah! Sakura-Chan." "Hn..."

Harry watched in amusement when Naruto walked into ichiraku hurriedly walking away from, who Harry thought was his teammate, the pink haired girl. Naruto perked up and smiled when he noticed Harry sitting. He walked over to him, the others following in curiosity. "hey Naruto" "Hey Harry..." Harry looked past Naruto for a second before looking at him in question. "oh! Everyone this is Harry, Potter Harry...Harry? This is my Sensei Hatake Kakashi, and these are my teammates,.." the pink blob spoke."Im Haruno Sakura!" 'omg hes sooo cute...not as cute as Sasuke-Kun' "...and this is..." the duck-boy sneered. "Im Uchiha Sasuke." 'humph he looks weak I bet I can take him.' "Nice to meet you Hatake-San, Haruno-San, Uchiha-San." "please call me Kakashi" "only if you call me Harry" Kakashi smiled at Harry, who responded with his own bright smile. 'he's so cute' Kakashi blushed unnoticeably.

After a few seconds Sakura chirped, "Potter-San, can you call me Sakura?" "If you call me Harry as well, Sakura...Chan..." Sakura blushed, as inner-sakura squealed at the smile Harry directed at her. Sasuke, hnn'd and then said, "you may call me Sasuke..." Harry looked taken-aback but after a glance at Naruto who only shrugged, Harry said, "Sure, Sasuke...kun..." Ayame chose that moment to break in, "Harry? Your Ramen?" After a split second, Harry smiled and said, "Ayame, I'm treating Naruto's teammates today." Ayame smiled and asked everyone as they sat around a table, what they would like.

There was a small stretch of awkward silence as Naruto was amused at his team, Kakashi was staring at Harry, Sakura (who liked Sasuke) was fighting inner Sakura (who thought Harry was cuter than Sasuke.) and Sasuke was looking at nothing in particular. Kakashi decided to break the silence by asking, "are you a shinobi?" Harry smiled and responded, "Yes...im a..." Harry paused tilting his head in confusion, the he took out a small pouch.

Naruto snickered making everyone looked at him questioningly. Harry opened the pouch and stuck his whole arm in, making everyone's eyes widen except Naruto. A slightly loud crash sounded from inside the pouch making Harry wince, and murmur, "that doesn't sound good." making everyone at the table snicker, except Sasuke for obvious reasons. After a bit of shifting around, Harry suddenly froze. "oops..." He put away the pouch and began to search his jacket pockets.

Soon Harry pulled out a scroll, and read it..."oh! I'm a jounin..." 'how can someone like him be a Jounin? He looks so weak.' 'a jounin?' 'Squee...hes so strong...' "really?" Harry looked at Naruto and smiled. As he was about to say something, a loud growl, "i found you!" everyone looked over to the door only to see the large ninja from before. Harry looked at him for a bit and then stood up. He turned to Ayame and handed her his Gringotts card, and then said to the overly-large ninja. "lets go outside" the ninja growled but exited the shop. He turned to Naruto and smiled, "ill be right back." "okay!" Naruto beamed.

Harry sighed as he faced the large man. He cast a protection spell on Ichiraku and asked, "who are you anyways?" "Tsuyoi Soru!" "so what do you want?" "revenge for this morning" "oh...okay whatever..." Harry sighed as he got into a light stance. Soru charged at him.

=+= Time Skip =+=

The dust settled from the explosion. When the dust cleared everyone who had gathered when they felt the chakra spike, could see who had won. Soru was on the ground bleeding profusely from several large cuts. Harry was standing next to him only a small scrape on his face. He knelt next to the older man and asked, "have you learned out lesson?" "w-what?" Harry leaned down and whispered in his ear, "DON'T mess with me or my friends..." Soru paled. "o-oh okay" Harry smiled brightly at the man and grabbed a hold of Soru's arm, looking at the wound. He ran his finger up and down the wound, emitting small sparks of Chakra, ignoring the groans. Everyone was confused to what he was doing until they saw the wound closing, scar less. He stood up from his kneeling position and helped the man up. He saw Naruto and his team looking at him in confusion and said "what? My Chakra is a healing type."

Harry knew he was being followed and he had the faint idea of who was following him. He walked through the forest, letting Nature's mystical power run over him. He chuckled to himself as he thought to give the hidden follower a show. Harry called to Nature asking for a favor. Nature giggled, a wind blew through the trees creating swirls of darkened leaves, to surround Harry's feet, dew reflecting the moonlit night.

Itachi watched enchanted by the small man. Earlier he had been told be the Hokage that he was to have a partner, Raion. He was told his name was Harry Potter. He searched Konoha looking for 'Raion', when he felt the Chakra spike he hurried to it and watched the fight between Soru and Harry. He was surprised how easily Soru was taken down, and how Harry had healed. 'Healing type?' He watched the lithe body shift beneath the tight clothes. He had watched how Harry went home with Uzumaki Naruto, his little brother's teammate, the Kyuubi container. Not that Itachi blamed Naruto for the Kyuubi attack. 'blame the contents not the container.' and he had followed Harry when he walked out of his house late at night and walked deep into the forest. Itachi watched enchanted by the Chakra swirling around Harry, feeding and being fed by Nature, Itachi watched the leaves swirl, he smiled at the sight of the silver moths and bright fireflies coming from far in the forest to this place, this boy, Itachi watched in awe as a Snowy owl descended from the sky, to sit on Harry's shoulder. Her amber eyes and his emerald eyes glowing in the wake of the moths and fireflies as they left, glowing as the moon hid behind dark clouds. "you can come out you know..." Itachi was surprised when he heard the calm, soft voice echoing in his ears. He jumped down from the tree in which he thought he was hidden.

Harry smirked as he felt the surprise from the hidden ninja when Harry had called out to him. He watched in amusement as the ninja jumped down from the tree. He almost frowned at the red eyes, Sharingan. 'swirling, gentle red eyes so different from Voldemort' Harry frowned to himself at the thought. Harry looked at the red-eyed man and asked, "who are you?" the man only looked a him. Harry looked the man up and down, noting the Uchiha Symbol and the ANBU mask. A weasel mask. "Uchiha Itachi." Itachi looked at him in amusement, that he figured it out so soon. "Your my new partner" Harry lightly blushed at the deep voice that sent shivers through his body. "you're Raion."

"when do you want to start testing the Genin for magical potential?" "As soon as possible." "Can you start after this mission?" "Very Well...Sarutobi-Sama..."

"Listen up! Where I come from we have a different type of Chakra. We call it Magick." Harry was surprised at how soon everyone believed in magic...'i guess it's because they're no muggles.' "Potter-Sensei?" "Call me Harry..." "Whats the difference between Chakra and Magick?" "Well..." "Shino Aburame" Naruto snickered and turned to Shikamaru, "he can speak!" "Well Shino, Chakra uses Chakra Coils, which depends slightly on physical energy, while Magick uses mostly your core. Which technically is virtually impossible to exhaust unless your core is underdeveloped, or you use high-level spells constantly. But since you all use your Chakra, which is dominant over your core, many of you might not have a lot of luck using Magick. There are some exceptions to this, such as Naruto who has an unnaturally large magical core, Whilst having a large amount of Chakra." every one looked at Naruto who flushed at the attention.

Harry grabbed a small pouch from the table which had been set up for him. Team seven, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba snickered at Harry, making Harry smile embarrassingly and every one else look on questioningly. Harry opened the pouch and once more, stuck his whole arm in making, once more, everyone look in surprise. After a really loud crash and a small boom that made Harry pale, and mumble quietly, "uh oh, Luna and Hermione are going to _**KILL**_ me..."

Everyone snickered, even though they had no idea who they were. Harry pulled out several large orbs. A clear orb that had a phoenix feather and a dragon tooth tied together by a unicorn hair. And a light red, light blue, purely clear, gray, yellow, purple, pink, and a clear orb with a silver mist.

"these are potential Orbs. Designed by the Gringotts goblins to test your magical potential, they have designed especially for Ninja, since Chakra won't interfere" Harry picked up the orb with the feather, tooth and hair and said, "This will show if you even have magic, and its strength. Hinata-Chan, Neji-Kun, Sasuke-Kun there may be a chance that you have little to no potential, because of your Byakugan and Sharingan." Sasuke glared at him, while Hinata smiled understandingly and Neji nodded.

Harry went down the line of orbs explaining what each did. "the light red shows transfiguration, which is the ability to turn something into something else, like a match into a needle. The light blue shows the Mind Arts which include Occlumency and Legilmency, the arts of reading minds, and blocking your mind. The gray turns to black if you have an affinity for the Shadow Arts. Ino? Shikamaru? I requested these orbs for you especially. The clear orb turns black if you have an affinity for the Dark Arts, White for Light Magic and Grey if your magic is balanced. The yellow is for charms, charming things to fly, things to disappear, for things to move on their own. The Purple is for potions. The pink orb turns red if you have offensive type of magic, and white if you would be a good healer. The clear orb with a silver mist, shows me if you have an affinity for other types of magic, which will require more testing." "S-sensei?" "Yes, Sakura?" "Can you show us?" Harry smiled brightly. "Sure!"

He walked to the first orb and watched it flash a bright green that lit up the whole clearing. He moved on, making the clearing light up bright red, bright blue. By the end everyone was in awe of their teacher. Harry looked at the excited Ninja and asked, "Who wants to go next?"

"Report."

"Hyuuga Hinata. Healing. Potions;

Hyuuga Neji, Wand less Magic, Runes;

Rock Lee, Charms;

Haruno Sakura. Healing, Charms, Transfiguration,Potions;

Inuzuka Kiba, Charms, Transfiguration, Obscure;

Aburame Shino, Transfiguration, Charms;

Yamanaka Ino, Mind Arts, Defense against the Dark Arts and Dark Arts;

Akamichi Chouji, Charms, Transfiguration;

Tenten, Transfiguration, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Obscure;

Uchiha Sasuke, Potions, Charms;

Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru has shown proficiency in all categories with a affinity for Transfiguration and Mind Arts" "very well. Present me with a lesson plan." "I already have it" "may I see it?" "But of course... Hokage-Sama" "The council isn't gonna like this." "no offense but the Council don't matter... to me" "plus the fact that you hold more than a dozen seats in the council?" "heh" "anyways, are there any other matters you would like to address?" "n-yes" "what?" "may I speak to you as Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans Hokage-Sama?" "Very well." the Hokage snapped his fingers and motioned the ANBU to leave the room. "What is it that you wish to address, Harry?" "Sarutobi, I wish to adopt Naruto." Sarutobi sighed, and said, "You really want to piss off the Council..." "I think of Naruto as my younger brother" "a son?" "yes I guess that's how much I care for him." "Does he know?" "yes" "very well. I will pull your case through, but I suspect the council will try to interfere, so I hope you're in for the most stressful time of your life." "it will be worth it" Sarutobi smiled, "very well I wish you luck." "thank you Hokage-Sama"

"Naruto, can I adopt you?" Naruto who was used to Harry's eccentric thought pattern, was surprised. After a few minutes he said, "Really? You would adopt me?" Harry flinched as he saw Naruto's eyes tear up in happiness. Inner-Harry squealed at Naruto's cuteness. Harry got up from his seat walked to Naruto and hugged him tightly, "Of course I would." Naruto buried his face into Harry's shoulder as he cried, until he fell asleep. Harry smiled at the sleeping teenager in his arms, as he carried him to his room, tucking him in.

Harry was eating Pocky as he sat on the bridge, Itachi was next to him looking over the river. Comfortable silence. Itachi pulled out a water bottle and just as he was about to swallow, "im adopting Naruto" Itachi spewed his drink. "WHAT?!" "im adopting Naruto" Itachi looked at Harry in awe that he would adopt Naruto, a thirteen year old, when he himself was only nineteen. "i bet Naruto is happy" "Yeah" "Good, he deserves it." "you're the Uchiha Head, right?" "Yeah." "Will you support me when I go up against the council?" "Of course" Harry smiled at Itachi in happiness. Itachi smiled back.

"We forbid you to adopt Uzumaki Naruto" "Why" "for our own reasons" "why" "it is against the law" "to adopt a kid?" "to adopt a demon" "give me one good reason" "Hes the kyuubi" "Container" "What?" "Hes the Kyuubi container, not the kyuubi" "and how would you know" "If he was the Kyuubi, he would be incredibly unstable and considering how most of the village treats him, he would have already snapped and destroyed Konoha" "…" "…" "you cant adopt him" "Why" for our own reasons" "Why?" "STOP SAYING WHY!" the council murmured as Danzo stood up glaring at Harry. "…Why?"

Itachi snickered quietly at Harry's ability to make Danzo lose his control. He raised an eyebrow at Harry when he turned to look at him. Danzo growled out at the insolent brat before him, "I recommend that you drop this matter at once, or we will be forced to arrest you for treason" Danzo sat thinking that would be enough and Harry would stop.

Harry smirked as he released his killing intent, making more then one person soil themselves, as he growled out "i don't think that would be a good idea. Unless you want Gringotts to pull its support from Konoha, and I don't think the Hokage would appreciate that." Itachi decided to speak up, "Danzo I don't think you can arrest him. Because of his ancestors" Harry stopped his intent, when Itachi had begun to speak. "oh whats your sur-name?" " I am Harry James Potter-Black-Evans..." louder murmurs ran through the council as they realized the Man in front of them, held the most seats.

Danzo looked at him in hatred, and would have continued, but Hiashi Hyuuga cut him off. "You Are Harry James Potter? The boy-Who-Lived?! Harry twitched. "i am...or rather I was..." "What do you mean?" "im the man-who-Won" "You beat Voldemort? My daughters are going to be so happy, they're such big fans of yours!" "Umm...Thank you?" "Do you know them?" "i know Hinata.." "My eldest, anyways, Danzo you should allow Harry to adopt Uzumaki Naruto." "I second that" Itachi spoke up. "Third" Shikaku Nara mumbled from where he was resting. "Fourth" Ibiki Morino spoke. Danzo almost growled as he realized that four of the most influential shinobi families, were on the brats side. Danzo looked at them, then at Harry and with the look of eating the most sour of lemons said, "Fine." Harry looked at him smugly and nodded. He looked at Itachi, sending him a smile. He turned and walked out with one last stab of intent at Danzo. The civilian council shivered in fright as the Uchiha Head started to chuckle darkly.

Harry smiled at Naruto. Naruto looked at him expectantly. "i won." Naruto burst into tears and tackled Harry to the ground. Harry started to laugh as he hugged Naruto. Harry raised an eyebrow as Naruto suddenly went still. "Naruto?" "..." Naruto mumbled "What?" Naruto looked up at him nervously and asked quietly, "can I call you dad?" Harry stared at him, shocked. He was silent for so long Naruto began to get nervous until Harry hugged him tightly. "Of course you Can!" Naruto hugged him back. Harry began to laugh maniacally, "D-dad?" "Mwahahahaha...this will finally give me a reason to be overprotective of you...ahahahahahaha"

Naruto sweat-dropped at his new father's words. Naruto mentally shrugged and continued hugging Harry. His father. _'__**I told you it would be alright' **__'shut up' '__**but nooooo you never trust me' **__'your the Kyuubi, I'm your container the one who is keeping you from destroying Konoha, do you really expect me to trust you?' __**'I guess not, but I don't want to destroy Konoha' **__'what?!' '__**you've grown on me'**_Naruto was unbelieving at what his tenant had told him. "Naruto whats wrong?" Harry was worried when his new son paused, his eyes unfocused _**'tell him about me'**_ "the Kyuubi" Harry froze, he stood up, shut the curtains and cast some security spells. "what was that about the Kyuubi?" _**'I want to speak to him'**_ "he wants to speak to you" Harry looked at him and said, "Naruto can I enter your mind-scape?" Naruto looked uncertain but nodded.

_**~Mind Scape: Naruto~**_

Harry looked around Naruto's mind scape. He noticed Naruto a little ways off, he walked and asked softly, "where is he?" Naruto grabbed his father's arm and pulled him deeper and deeper into his mind, until they reached a large cage, with bars thicker then Harry's arm. Naruto stopped a few feet away but harry kept on walking forward, not even flinching when the Kyuubi roared. Harry rubbed his forehead, and shouted at the nine-tailed fox, "Shut UP!" Kyuubi looked at the small human incredulously, Naruto looked at his father as if he was nuts.

Harry glared at the fox and stood his ground, "What did you want to talk to me about." Harry demanded. Kyuubi growled at the insolent worm, but harry was not deterred, "I've faced Dragons, a Basilisk and dementors, you don't scare me. What did you want, that you wanted to talk to me, interrupting my time with my new son! Well?" "i want a truce." harry raised and eyebrow "and?" "and I thought you may be able to convince Naruto to accept this truce since he doesn't trust me." "why should he trust you? He is keeping you from destroying the entirety of Konoha, so?" "i don't want to destroy Konoha, I never did in the first place, an Uchiha put me under genjutsu." "really?" "yes" "hmm...if I do help you, what do you get out of a truce?" "Naruto would be able to use my Chakra, without fear of me taking over, making him more stable and powerful, if we don't do the truce and he dies, I do, and it will be a long time till I can come back, something I don't want to happen." Harry looked at the Kyuubi, "do you swear you will not hurt Naruto in any way?" "yes I swear." harry smirked as a bright rope of light created a collar around the fox's neck and a bracelet around Naruto and Harry's wrist, blinding all three of them, before disappearing leaving only a tattoo of a small fox on Harry's wrists and unbeknowst to them, the seal on Naruto shifted slightly. Kyuubi growled menacingly. "Calm down, foxy, that was only a bond, for you not to break the promise to not hurt Naruto. And as such I will try to convince Naruto. Naru-Chan come here."

Naruto walked forwards next to his father and said, "dad?" "Kyuubi wants a truce, and I think you should accept, it will help you in the long run." Naruto looked at his father for a small while then smiled, "okay." "good" the Kyuubi yipped and ran at Naruto leaping through the bars into his chest, surrounding him in Chakra. Filling Naruto's mind with a bright gold-red light. Harry shielded his eyes, and exited Naruto mind.

Harry gasped as he fell back onto the sofa, and looked at his son. Who's eyes bled from red to blue and back, before becoming blue, and staying. Harry looked on in awe as Naruto's whisker marks faded slightly, and his eyes cleared, blinking rapidly, harry hurried to his side, "Are you alright?" "im fine." Naruto said, breathlessly. "so I'm guessing you are merged with the Kyuubi?" "yeah." "alright. Would you like me to blood adopt you?" "Y-yeah!" Harry smiled at his son's response and picked up his hand, "im sorry but I have to cut you a little." harry cut his palm, and cut Naruto's placing them against each other,

"i, Harry James Potter-Black-Evans, take Uzumaki Naruto as my son, from this day forth."

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, accept, Harry James Potter-Black-Evans, as my father."

"So mote it be."

A bright light once more filled the room. "you know? With all these bright lights, I might go blind." Naruto giggled but stopped when he saw the look on his father's face. Harry was shocked, Naruto had kept his blue eyes, but his hair lengthened past his shoulder with a red streak running through the blond. His skin had gone from a tan to a pale skin color. And his face had become more feminine as well.

Harry squealed as he saw how much cuter Naruto had become, harry glomped Naruto squeezing him tightly. Naruto hugged him back. Harry laughed as he snuggled Naruto to his chest. Naruto giggled as he relaxed into the chest of his father.

=+= Wave Mission =+=

"I'm tired of this! I wanna real mission!" Naruto cried out, tired of being, what looked like, scratched to death, by the Daimyo's Wife's Demon-er- Cat, Tora. "I-i don't think you're ready..." Iruka stuttered. Naruto frowned, "BULLSH-"AHEM!"-er...I mean...uh...THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto sweatdropped as he felt his father's stare boring into the back of his head as he almost swore. He could just feel the satisfaction from his father and the amusement from the rest of the room. Iruka looked at Harry, who only nodded and smirked. Unnoticed by all, except Harry, Iruka and the Hokage, Itachi stepped out of the shadows. Iruka looked at the younger male and raised an eyebrow, "What do you think, are they ready, Itachi?" Sasuke tensed and turned to look behind him, only to huff slightly and puff his cheeks out adorabl-angrily as Itachi, who was right behind him, poked his forehead. As stoic as ever Itachi only said, as he watched a small red dot form on his adorable otouto's forehead, "Don't die." And with that inspiring comment he walked away towards Harry, who took his hand and looked at Naruto. With a parting look, that to Naruto said, _'endanger your life in any way or for any reason and your grounded, kyuubi WILL tell me if you do...' _He walked out of the room, hands clasped with the Uchiha Head. Iruka looked worridely at the backs of two of the genin's guardians and sighed deeply, it seemed that even their family thought they were ready. "Fine." "FINALLY! 'ttebayo!"

=+= Two Months =+=

Harry groaned as he looked up, popping his back as he stood. It was time for the Chuunin exams and, Naruto was joining, Harry knew that Kakashi would enter them in the exam, whether they were ready or not, not that the Cyclopes-man would ever admit his students were not ready."Dad!" A loud screech disturbed a flock of birds that were in a nearby tree, making them squawk angrily and fly off into the distance. Smirking in amusement, Harry turned to the hyper blond that was his son. Grinning, Harry dodged as Naruto tried to tackle him making him land with a indignant grunt. Laughing, Harry grabbed his sons collar pulling him up. Setting him on his feet, Naruto grinned up at him as if he had not just fallen to the ground. "What is it, Naru-Chan?" Naruto frowned slightly at the name, but perked up immediately and in his excitement shrieked incoherently. Harry bonked Naruto on the head to get him to shut up, and growled, "speak slowly and softer!" Naruto pouted and rubbed the top of his head, pain already quickly fading. "Kakashi-Sensei! He said he was nominating us for the Chuunin exams!" Harry smiled unsurprised. "That's great!" Naruto tilted his head to the side and whined, "You not surprised..." "It because I'm Amazing like that." Naruto face-faulted at his father's flippant remark.

* * *

And that dear reader, is where i lost my inspiration...

If anyone is interested in adopting this go ahead, just PM and credit me for the ffplot.

If anyone wants me to continue this, please review...

Thanks for reading.

~Risei


End file.
